


Stimulating

by MistyDeath



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Entries [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath
Summary: This was written in response to February's Drarry Discord Writer's Corner Drabble Challenge.





	Stimulating

  
Those first words, spoken  
Open — freely;  
Loud as the colors  
Blocked out by hands   
Daring to do more than Feel.  
Filling a long-empty space,  
The two of you stay hidden  
As skin, prodded and pried apart,  
Hardens at the lightest touch.  
With a face pressed to  
Materials worn thin,  
Filled with scents so familiar  
That the past nights flash  
In your mind,   
You realize the truth;  
And that for it to be so,   
You must always  
See to it that he  
Comes first.  
  
Fingers card through  
Hair so soft and so light,  
That it shines brighter  
With every Look   
You shoot towards him.  
There’s nothing wrong  
With feeling as though  
His eyes can and will See  
Everything, and more,  
Each time he catches you.  
Any chance you get to Look,  
To Touch, you both wonder  
If the first glances  
You gave one another,  
Years ago, held a whisper  
Or a gossamer Touch of   
what was to come.  
  
He surrounds you,  
Making another Sound  
That both thrills and scares the  
Person that you’ve become.  
The feeling rolls down your  
Body; fleeting, a  
Reminder you are Alive —   
As long as the one you   
Chose to trust first and  
Love last is with you.  
  
These are the first things  
That come to mind;  
And they are also the  
Last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [tsudanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire) for hosting this month’s challenge, 218 words for "Firsts". A million thanks and then some to the wife of my life, [nifflers_n_nargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles/pseuds/Nifflers_n_nargles) for the beta <3.
> 
> This was my first time doing poetry in over eight years and I am beyond excited to share it with all of you guys!  
> Please feel free to scream at me on [Tumblr](https://slashfoxes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
